lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Saiyan ( Renegade 1996)
Overview Dark Saiyans are a very special breed of Saiyan, a breed that was once thought of as a simple bedtime story for little Saiyan children parents told them as a bedtime story. However, they are quite real, and the stories told about them are indeed true. Despite the name, Dark Saiyans are not evil although they are even more addicted to battle then regular Saiyans. A interesting fact of the Dark Saiyans is that when they almost die , not only does their body and power become stronger but their bodies remember how the Saiyans got their injuries and will act on their own to avoid the same situation. They call the regular Saiyans, Light Saiyans. At first there were only a handful of Dark Saiyans and all Dark Saiyans are descendants of them. Appearance Dark Saiyans are born with black hair, same with regular Saiyans the first one being born in the year of 650. The Dark Saiyan's eyes are the color of silver The tail is a oddity among Saiyan kind due to the fact that if a regular Saiyans tail were to be chopped off, they would lose the ability to transform to the mighty Oozaru. However, if a Dark Saiyan's tail were to be chopped off , they regrow their tail almost immediately. This does not affect their ablity to transform at all, matter of fact, it doubles the power of the Oozaru form and the Dark Saiyan's base form by 25%. The Dark Saiyan's Oozaru form is snowy white with the same silver eyes. The under fur is black and they are the same size as regular Oozarus. While many things are silmar between the two Oozarus, there are a few notable differences. One being that the transformation is at the New Moon rather then the Full Moon. Another is that the Dark Saiyan's Oozaru power only increases by x5 due to the fact that the Dark Saiyan's base strength makes up for 50% of their Oozaru form. Also while the transformations while the moon is up for regular Saiyans, the Dark Saiyan can choose when he or she wants to change back. Personality As stated before, the Dark Saiyans are calm and reserved. Most do not raise their voice above normal. They have the same traits as a regular Saiyan however, they are a few differences. For instance, a Dark Saiyan will never interfere in a battle involving any kind of Saiyan, whether they are pure blood, half blood, regular or a fellow Dark Saiyan. Reason being is that they view it dishonorable and disrespectful to interfere in a battle with a fellow Saiyan in it. A Dark Saiyan will very rarely accept help, if they do, it will only be another Saiyan's help. A Dark Saiyan will only ask for help if someone they love such as a spouse or child has been killed and are uncertain of their ability to avenge them. During battle, the Dark Saiyans have amazing endurance. They value honor and courage in battle and hold the belief that death in battle is the most glorious death. Those who die on the battlefield are highly revered. A Dark Saiyan will not take any cheap tactics in battle and will often offer mercy to a defeated opponent. However if the offer is declined then the Dark Saiyan will not hesitate to kill. Like their counterparts, they love to fight and conquer other planets. However, they do not sell the planets but opt to keep and rule over the planets they take over. Dark Saiyan children train for battle the moment they can walk, often by both of their parents Origin and History Dark Saiyans are made when a pure blood saiyan baby is born during an eclipse or when two Dark Saiyans breed. Due to the fact the Dark Sayians were born with higher then average power levels, the Saiyan King would send all the Dark Saiyan babies to a far away abandoned planet which became known as Dark Vegeta. This became the Dark Saiyans home planet which was kept secret from all but the King. The Dark Saiyans reproduced with another to make more of their kind. The Dark Saiyans had two kings and two queens which ruled over the North, East, South and West regions of Dark Vegeta who were allies with each other. The rulers would assign their subjects to take over planets. even though there were four rulers, each ruler had power over the entire planet but the ruler of each region had final say. Each ruler worked together to build a might galactic empire. Dark Vegeta sadly met its end when the brother of Frieza, Cooler destroyed the planet May 4th 737 While most Dark Saiyans died, few survived due to the fact they were on other planets. Category:Saiyans Category:Race Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter